sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Excerpt: Yamato Takera - A Letter to the Sosen - Izanagi's Return
A Letter to the Sosen - Year 106 -Whoever receives this letter, My name is Yamato Takeru. You do not know who I am. I have traveled 3 years across the desert of Vedoxia, looking for answers. I did not find them. Every day I got up, every day I left. Every day, I did the same thing. I did the same thing and expected something different to happen. I expected myself to see something new in a desert. If you do not understand, sir, a desert is rather empty you see.''' '''I write this letter to the capital of Chikyu in hopes that it can be delivered to the Sosen. I urge you to deliver it to her. Finally after 3 years, I prove I am not insane. I prove that if you look harder, things will change. I uncovered ruins in the desert in the western lands, well, they uncovered themselves to me. They rose through the sands as if they had been testing me all along. The ruins, the ruins were of ancient war boats. These boats were special, they were boats from Yatan, back when Yatan was a united Empire. This intrigues me because the records state that no one had ever left Yatan, it was against the law. I searched the boats and found an urn, a handheld lamp. It had a deep crack in the side, I felt along the crack and the whole urn shook. The lid was launched off and energy spewed out from within. It manifested together and formed a being. A familiar being, Izanagi. I know I will not make it back to carry this news, so I hope my courier delivers it. Ms. Sosen, whatever you do, do not abandon Yatan like I did. The people will need a leader in these tough times to come. Tough times that I fear to say that I do not think anyone will survive. -Yamato Takeru of Shio Izanagi's Return - Year 106 Yamato was pressed up against a wall in the boat, hiding from the large incarnation of Izanagi. Yamato could smell the death emanating off of Izanagi. Izanagi’s cloak radiates with souls collected from his victims, “I can smell you, rat.” Izanagi says. His voice echoes through the decks of the ship. “Come out, come out. I wish to thank you for freeing me.” Yamato is not fooled, he stays put beneath the deck of the boat in hopes for it to leave him alone. But Izanagi is only toying with him, he floats closer to Yamato and hovers above him. Yamato cannot see Izanagi, since Izanagi is on the deck of the boat and he is below it. In a sudden instance, tendrils rip out from Izanagi, the dozens of tendrils latch onto everything in sight and start to tear apart the very boat they are on. Within 3 seconds, the boat is destroyed and Izanagi stares down at Yamato. He floats downwards until he stands above Yamato. The sheet size of Izanagi inflicts fear into the heart of Yamato. He sits in between the monster's legs. 9 meters up, the head of Izanagi looks down to him. “Let me thank you, feeble mortal.” Izanagi’s eyes glow red. The world around Yamato begins to spin and warp. In a sudden moment, Yamato is lost. The world is gone and he sits in a black plane, a different realm.